1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic program guide system and a method therefor. More particularly it relates to an electronic program guide system and a method for notification of programs to a friend or other persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many magazines, newspapers, and other publications have built their readership around the growing market of television (TV) viewers, who desire TV program information. Many cable TV networks have even designated a TV channel for providing the date, time and channel, at which TV programs will be presented.
An expedient presentation of TV program information is obtained by an electronic program guide (EPG). In an EPG it is possible to browse, in a simple manner, a multitude of programs provided from a multitude of TV channels.
An electronic program guide is an application provided in an apparatus such as an integrated receiver decoder (IRD) a set-top box (STB), or television receiver, designed to aid a viewer in the navigation of and selection from broadcast services in a digital television system. By means of the EPG it is possible to control the functionality of the apparatus, such as tuning to, or scheduling a recording of a specific service. It is also possible to register reminders and planned recordings as well as to filter the large amount of information available through the EPG. It is even possible to create a “virtual” channel comprising programs from different channels, as is described in the international publication WO 0040028.
A program recording system allowing a user of an interactive viewing system, such as EPG, to record a selected program or to set a reminder for a selected program is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,763.
A drawback with a reminder/recording system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,763 or WO 0040028 is that if a user would like to inform a friend or other persons of an interesting program, the user needs to remember or note down characteristic reminding/recording details for that program and give those details to the friend, who also has to remember or note down characteristic reminding/recording details.